Night In
by KateMB
Summary: A fun naked night for Castle and Beckett in their bed. No plot, but a little bit of roleplay. Posted on National Orgasm Day.


"Staring is so creepy," Kate murmurs in a low tone, matching the mood of the softly lit loft bedroom.

They're lying in bed naked after one passionate round of sex, and Rick finds himself resting on his side gazing at her. "Is not," he responds stubbornly yet softly.

They've been unwinding for about half an hour, enjoying silence and marveling at the magic of them. Neither has made a move to cuddle – something they normally do in bed no matter what the activity is. They were both lying on their backs, holding hands between them until he rolled to face her, taking in her afterglow beauty. She allowed him to stare longer than usual before speaking.

"Is so," she argues," And I should arrest you for it." She childishly sticks her tongue out at him.

"You do realize then I'd be in jail for the rest of my life, rotting away. It wouldn't be easy, but eventually you'd find a new man, and he would endure the same problem as me. You'd arrest him, and then it's an awful cycle you're in, having to arrest every lover who stares too much at you because you're too strikingly beautiful and hot. Every man would have trouble not staring. Hell, I've seen men trying to not stare when we go out somewhere and while we're on vacation." He takes a breath and sighs. "Good thing we're too old for the Spring Break scene. Then I'd have to shove men off of you."

She can't hide her grin at his amusing mind. Her initial verbal response is laughter since she's not sure which part to give attention to first.

"You're laughing? It's not funny imagining how popular you'd be at Spring Break down in Florida."

"That's not… Your story and how you jumped from pretend to if we went on spring break… That's what's funny. A cycle of men I arrest because they stare too much…" She shakes her head, laughing a little more. "Your imagination is so amusing, babe."

He grins. "Always happy to please my #1 fan." That remark earns him an eyeroll, and he laughs.

"You know," she starts to say, and he perks up, listening intently. "I'm not the only one who would be popular at Spring Break. I've seen it happen elsewhere, and at Spring Break women would hound you."

He resumes lying on his back, pondering. "Maybe we should conduct an experiment." She looks at him puzzled. "Take a trip to Miami. We let ourselves be hounded, and we mingle & flirt, making sure no real contact or anything happens. Harmless. Then you and I "meet" and flirt, and we retreat to our room for some private fun."

"So…a roleplay where we pretend to meet for the first time and one of us hits on the other and we hook up? That part sounds good, but you flirting with other women…"

"While you're flirting with other men. You'd be enjoying yourself. And we'd be making each other jealous." He rolls to face her again. "Think of how hot the sex would be."

She rolls onto her side and hooks a leg around him. "The sex would be very heated. We'd have to mark our territory."

He yanks her against him. "We'd be possessive of each other."

"Flirting would be fun, but none of those women could claim you." She's feeling the jealousy boil in her blood as she rolls on top of him.

His hands roam her body. "None of those men could stand a chance with you. You'd devastate them with your beauty, your charisma, and your rejection." His face is inches from hers, the passion rising between them.

She bends her knees to straddle him and grinds into him. "We'd break hearts and then break our bed." She ends that statement with an intense kiss, no longer able to keep the passion at bay. They're moaning as urgently as their mouths are moving together, and she grinds into him more, feeling his manhood rising & hardening against her.

His hands grip her hips roughly, feeling the possession surge through him even though the mingling & flirting were all in their heads. He whispers her name as she breaks away for air.

"Breaking the bed would add an extra cost to our trip," he tells her breathlessly.

"We don't have to leave the city to carry out our experiment," she whispers, trying to catch her breath.

"And apparently, it doesn't even have to happen for our heated jealousy to kick in." He thrusts against her to prove his point. "Who do you think is more jealous right now?" He gently nips her neck, making her gasp.

"I don't know about feeling jealous, per se," she says as she sits up, causing the sheet to fall behind her. She reaches down to stroke his manhood and line him up with her opening. "I'm feeling territorial," she finishes as she sinks down on him, both of them groaning as he slides inside her warm depths.

His hands glide up and down her body, each trek upwards inching closer & closer to her breasts. "That's a better way of phrasing it," he replies. Before he has a chance to cup her, she leans down to kiss him deeply, her tongue slamming into his mouth as her hips begin moving. Moaning in the kiss, their bodies rock together, establishing their rhythm.

There's only him for her, and no one but her can claim him. Even though she doesn't need to prove that to him (he already knows), she feels a fire in her to claim.

Too soon, the need for air becomes too great. She also has the need to cry out with pleasure, which she does as she straightens up, brushing her hair back. Her hands trail up and down his torso before stopping to hold onto him as her hips pick up the pace. She cries out "Ohh god" when his hands finally mold around her breasts, squeezing them and tugging on her hard nipples. Her loud moans beg him not to stop, and he can't help the loud sounds escaping his mouth. He's mesmerized by how her body moves on top of him, lost in the feel of him moving inside her.

No other woman could ever be right for him. There's only her. And no other man can ever have her.

He can't stop himself from dragging her down for a passionate kiss and rolling them over, never breaking contact or ruining their rhythm. He goes right on pumping faster and harder into her, and she can barely keep up, understanding the possession surfacing in him. He keeps kissing her, allowing brief pauses to let air in. When she tries sliding her arms around him, he grabs her hands and pins them to the pillows. "Fuck," she gasps in his mouth.

With one last loud smack of their lips, he breaks away, breathing hard into her neck. "Kate…Kate…Kate," he moans, feeling so far gone.

She struggles to talk: "Thought you…liked…me…on top."

"Lost control," he mumbles in explanation in her ear.

"I like that," she whispers before crying out and whimpering, feeling him hit all the right spots.

Her legs clutch the back of his thighs as they climb higher and higher; she's panting wildly when she's close to the brink. "Oh god…Rick…so close!" Her fingers grip his hands still holding her down.

He kisses her neck and breathes, "Me…too…" He groans from feeling her walls tighten around him. He calls out her name when she does it again, and he can tell she's soaring over the edge into ecstasy. Her head tilts back, and her body spasms uncontrollably as she rides out her orgasm, screaming his name over and over. He loves how she lets go with him, and it's making him fly with her. As her walls are squeezing him through her release, he's exploding, filling her with his warm juices. His body feels like it's on fire as he pumps uncontrollably, riding out his release, calling out her name like it's the only word he knows.

They gradually slow down their rhythm to a stop as the sounds of their heavy breathing fill the room. Their eyes lock as their hands remain together. "Woah," she says, fighting to breathe, feeling overheated. "I know," he responds, kissing her before releasing her hands and rolling onto his back beside her, feeling just as hot.

She's barely coherent as she says, "I thought round one was hot, but this…"

"Uh huh," he agrees. After a couple minutes pass and he regains talking ability, he adds, "I love how easy I can work you up."

She giggles softly. "We worked each other up that time, babe."

"Mmmhmm. The way we build…" He smirks at her.

She bites her lip and rolls to face him. "And build and build." She grins and kisses him softly. "Then we combust."

"And it's incredible." He watches her reach for the sheet, dragging it up partially over them. They share a smile before she makes herself cozy in his arms, laying her head on his chest. She moans deeply, feeling content, and he begins lightly caressing her back.

More minutes pass silently, and he wonders if she's fallen asleep, but then he feels her fingertips making circles over his abs. "Mmmm…you going to fall asleep soon," he asks.

She yawns but declares, "I'm not tired." She kisses his chest. "I don't want to sleep yet. I'm not done with you."

"Oh, is that so? What makes you think I have the stamina for a third round?" He fights a yawn.

"Three is our lucky number." She bites her lip in a grin and kisses his chest again. "But we don't have to have more sex. I just want more time with you. I like late nights together."

That warms his heart. "Mmmmm Miss Sentimental."

"Yes. Because I love you." She lifts her head to kiss his jaw. His heart melts a little each time she tells him that.

His free hand finds hers on his abs. "I love you more than words can say, Kate." Her heart's fluttering. She gives him a long, slow kiss before stating, "Mr. Sentimental." She's grinning as she lays her head back down, and he tightens his arm around her.

"If you really want more, give me some time and I could have the stamina," he informs her.

"I need some time too," she admits, "But I can't imagine anything topping Round 2."

"Is that one of our best rounds ever," he inquires.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure about that. One of the best lately, definitely."

"Hmm yeah, have to agree with you. We were in a lull lately."

Worry washes over her. "It's okay that that happens sometimes, right?"

"Babe, it's perfectly normal for that to happen sometimes. And our bodies deserve breaks. So, yeah, it's okay." He kisses her forehead reassuringly. She smiles and murmurs, "Good."

A couple more quiet minutes of snuggling ensue, and then she confesses, "I can't believe how fast we got worked up. I mean…from pretend jealousy." She laughs to herself.

"Our minds delved far into that," he responds.

"And it affected the rest of our bodies," she says with a smirk.

"Not going to complain about that." His hand comes to rest at her hip.

"Me neither." Her head slides closer to his shoulder so her fingers can trail through his chest hair.

"Is our conversation tonight limited to sex," he wonders since they usually discuss anything and everything.

She shrugs. "No. My mind just keeps going there."

"Your mind _lives_ there, Miss Scorpio," he teases, referring to her astrological sign.

She rolls her eyes and pulls away from him to see his face better. He pouts at her creating distance. "I have to disagree with you. _Your_ mind lives there." She's pointing at him.

"Just because you're super hot and I'm the man in this relationship does not mean I think about sex all the time," he defends.

"You seem to think about it plenty enough," she counters.

"And you do too. There's no doubt you love sex just as much as I do."

She bites her lip to hide her smile but ends up bursting into laughter. "We're seriously bantering over our love for sex."

He laughs because she's laughing but feels baffled. "And that's laughable?"

"I don't know. It's just kinda ridiculous. God, if anyone heard us…" She shakes her head. "We can be sickening sometimes."

He turns to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. Her arms immediately wrap around him as she kisses him back. "Because we're in love," he replies softly and seriously. "Now _that_ is sickening," she says, smiling and pulling him into another kiss. Their mouths dance together lazily as they moan until breathing becomes too necessary.

"Are you going to arrest me for being sickening," he asks, kissing her again briefly.

"Ahh, now there's a fun idea." She grins. "We're back to arresting you."

"Do I have to beg you not to and plead my case," he asks excitedly, "Are you going to pull out your cuffs and detain me?" She kisses him to shut him up, making them both moan. The tingly warm feelings are starting to spread through their bodies, flowing down to their sensitive cores. When their lips part, she asks seductively, "Do you want to play?"

He bites his lip and replies, "Ooh, how can I say no? Are you going to cuff me, Detective?"

"Hmmm…I'm thinking more of a lazy roleplay. No cuffs. No toys. Mostly talk…and then..." She kisses his irresistible lips.

"Mmmhmm. Lazy sounds like a good speed right now." He kisses her deeply with tongue, setting her insides on fire. When they break away, she takes on her role. "Mr. Castle, consider yourself already detained."

"In your private jail cell?" He waggles his eyebrows. She presses a finger to his lips. "You don't get to ask questions," she says sternly. She takes her finger away, and he says, "Got it, Detective Beckett."

She intends to straddle him but keeps him in her arms, also holding him with her legs. He whispers, "Ohhh, now I see how I'm detained." She lets that comment slide.

"Mr. Castle, it's very clear why I've detained you." He raises his eyebrows, wondering what she'll come up with. "You caused quite a scene at a club downtown and in the process you lost all your clothing. Then you proceeded to streak." He smirks and tries not to laugh, feeling amused with her story. She responds to his smirk: "Indecent exposure is a very serious crime, Mr. Castle. So is trying to bribe a detective, no matter how attractive you think she is."

"I meant no disrespect to you or your job, Detective." His eyes glance down her chest. "You simply seem like my type of woman." His eyes return to hers. "I had to try."

"Mmmhmm. And you see where that got you. So…was it drugs?"

His eyes go wide. "Drugs?"

"That caused your wild behavior. Or too many drinks? I don't smell any alcohol on your breath, though."

He gives her a smile. "I'm under the spell of a beautiful woman. I needed to do something to catch her attention. I suppose I took it too far," he conjures up, imagining his Kate was the woman casting the spell.

"Under the spell of one woman and yet you try bribing another with…how you phrased it…sexytimes?" She raises her eyebrows.

"How do you know they're not the same woman," he counters.

"Hmm, touché. It did catch her attention. But the streaking… I'm sure you caught the attention of a lot of women."

"Many would find me irresistible. But there's only one woman I'm after." He leans in for a kiss, but she stops him with a finger.

"Mr. Castle…while I kind of understand your reasons for your actions, I cannot make the charges disappear."

"Are you going to punish me, Detective?" He isn't sure how much longer he can play. This precinct roleplaying is sending blood straight down to his manhood. Surely, she can feel how much he wants her.

"Do I have a reason to?" She's staring straight into his eyes, challenging him to do something disobedient. He kisses her passionately with tongue, making her moan loudly and leaving her breathless.

She's not ready for the roleplay to end, and she suspects that's what he wanted the kiss to do. "Trying to bribe me _again_ , Mr. Castle." She shakes her head. "Not happening," she says just before flipping him onto his back and straddling him. Now she fears it'll be tricky to keep up this charade with so much of her body on display for him. Plus, she can feel him hard beneath her, and there's no doubt in her mind that he can feel her wet against him. She watches him stare for a few moments, feeling shivers of excitement travel through her. "You've left me no choice but to restrain you," she informs him.

He's confused. "But you said…" Knowing where his mind is, she leans down to whisper in his ear, "Still no cuffs. So I'm restraining you with my body. You're pinned and you're helpless." She licks his ear. As she sits back up, she doesn't miss his smirk.

She continues in her detective voice, "Restrained in my interrogation room. I think I like you this way."

"You may have my body pinned but not my hands. They tend to roam," he warns her as his fingers trail tantalizingly slow up her thighs.

"Hmm…mmmmm…" She's enjoying his wandering hands. "If you cooperate by answering all my questions, then I may let your hands have some fun."

He brings his hands to her knees, proving he can be good but wanting to maintain contact with her. "More questions? What else is there to know pertaining to my nude behavior?"

"It's not about that. You're a person of interest in another case," she states, letting her own hands do some wandering on his chest.

"Is that so? I know nothing about another crime. I plead innocent, Detective Beckett." He knows what the use of her professional name in private does to her.

"It involves the woman you were trying to impress. The one whose spell you're under." She smiles, knowing it's her.

"Ohh…oh my… _She_ committed a crime," he inquires, curious to see where she's going with this.

"Yes…a crime of passion. A crime of the heart. Falling in love and casting her love spell on you. And I have to know your side of it, Mr. Castle," she says. Now she's gone with pure imagination by not using a real crime, and he loves it. He adores her. "What would you like to know," he asks. His thumbs make circles over her knees.

"Why do you think she chose you," she asks despite predicting this is heading into sappy territory.

"I could name a number of qualities about myself that I'm sure she loves, but choosing me… One has no choice in matters of the heart. She didn't intend to fall in love with me or plan to win my heart. It just…happened. Unconventionally, though, but it happened." The look in their eyes they're sharing is pure love.

Yep…sappy territory indeed.

"Unconventionally, you say. Is this woman worth it? Worth grabbing her attention and holding onto her?"

"Yes. Always," he answers, tugging at her heartstrings.

"I bet the woman feels the same about you. She wants to be with you for as long as time will allow."

His fingers trail slowly up her right thigh. "So…since she feels so strongly, are you sure my sexytimes bribe won't work?"

His fingers feel electric on her. "Then I'd have to add bribing to your list of charges."

"But it looks like my bribe already worked. Your clothes seem to have vanished, Detective."

She briefly smirks. "Your streaking must be contagious. And you have a spell of your own. Otherwise, I would never…"

"No, you wouldn't. So…you have me restrained. I've answered your questions. What do you intend to do with me now?" He looks at her curiously with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Hmmmmm…" Her eyes peruse his body. "Now…I have you right where I want you." She grinds into him. "Ohhh Mr. Castle…is that a concealed weapon I feel?"

He thrusts his hips, making her gasp. "What if it is," he challenges.

"I have to examine it," she responds, sliding a hand between them and massaging his erection. She smiles at his moaning. "This is a _very_ sensitive weapon."

He gasps. "It is. You need to be careful how you handle it." He groans, savoring her touch. She hisses when his nails dig into her thighs. "Your touch alone could make it go off," he warns her.

"Oh really?" She continues stroking him as she lines him up with her opening. "I wonder what happens if I do this," she teases, removing her hand and quickly slamming down on him, causing them both to gasp.

"Ohh that's... That's an excellent move, Detective," he says.

"I think we're on a first name basis now," she replies, taking his hands off her thighs and pinning his wrists beside his head. "But I'm still restraining you." Her soft skin caresses his own as she holds him down and begins grinding her hips. They both moan while feeling his manhood sliding in and out of her.

"You play tough, Kate."

"And you like it."

Her eyes flick to his lips, licking her own before diving onto his. The way she kisses him is like she's claiming him, her tongue like a physical siren call gliding across his lips. He opens to her, and she plunges, brushing her tongue along his. His tongue dances with hers, and he moans deeply. They keep kissing as their hips move together, building intensity and heat.

She breaks away with a gasp and sucks on his neck long enough to leave a mark, taking pleasure in his groans.

"Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad," he complains, flexing his wrists against her hands.

She flashes a wicked grin at him and thrusts harder. "Not touching me is driving you mad, isn't it?"

"Is it my punishment? I thought I was being good," he claims.

"Couldn't let you get off that easily." She gives him a wink.

"Mmhmm, but you are," he says with a smirk, glancing at their hips in motion. He moans as she shuts him up with an intense kiss. He flexes his wrists again, but she's holding them down with more force than he thought possible.

She pulls her mouth off his and holds herself up as much as she can without letting go of his wrists. She doesn't want to release the power she has over him. She feels her clit gliding against his him, and she loses it. Her body takes control, her hips rocking frantically with his, her walls gripping his manhood tighter. While he's yearning to have his hands on her, he secretly feels a thrill in being pinned by her, and it spurs him on. Both of them are panting and groaning as they feel themselves about to fall over the edge.

"Oh god, oh Rick! I'm…I'm…"

He shouts her name as he empties himself into her just as she's collapsing around him and crying out his name over and over. Their sweaty bodies shake uncontrollably as they ride out their orgasms together.

"Oh my god," she exclaims before freeing his wrists and crashing onto him. She kisses his neck enthusiastically. "That was so good."

He exercises his wrists and throws his arms around her, holding her to him. Despite breathing heavily, he manages to say, "You're so hot when you play cop."

She stretches her legs, easing her womanhood off of him in the process, and winds her hands around his neck. "Mmm, you're in jail now," she says, snuggling him.

"Mmmmm…best jail ever," he remarks, "And you were right…3 is definitely our lucky number."

"Told you so, babe," she replies with a soft kiss to his neck. She moans with content. "I love the post-sex snuggle sessions."

"I do too. Sometimes I think they've even better than the sex."

"I don't think we can say one is better than the other. They go together. And the snuggling is just as good as the sex because we're in love." She lifts her head to meet his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Yes, we are." His fingers glide up and down her back softly, and she gives a soft moan of approval. They share a smile and another kiss before she lays her head back down on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Sooo…do you think we can carry out that meet-up roleplay," he wonders.

She smirks to herself. "We'll see, Castle."


End file.
